


Кот

by fandom_Xenophilia



Series: WTF 2015 Спецквест [3]
Category: POE Edgar Allan - Works
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>скажи мне, несчастный дух, насколько сильна твоя ненависть?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кот

**Author's Note:**

> абьюз, мизогиния, насилие и убийство людей и киберживотных, расчлененка, смерть персонажа  
> хотелось сделать упор на чувства супруги героя оригинального произведения  
> Для голосования: #. WTF Xenophilia 2015 - работа "Кот"

В мире, где всё продается и всё покупается, не осталось места для любви. Звучит банально, но ведь это чистая правда. Как можно любить женщину, которую забрал из интерната, купил за деньги? Воспитательница показала мне чек и велела во всём слушаться супруга, ведь он оказал мне такую большую честь. Если в существовании женщины не возникало социальной необходимости до достижения половой зрелости, её деактивировали. А если учесть, что в нашем мире на одного мальчика приходится двадцать пять девочек, мне крупно повезло.

Вот с мыслью о том, что мне повезло, и я стала хозяйкой целого сектора небоскрёба, состоящего из семи роскошно обставленных комнат, супругой доброго, незлобивого, красивого молодого человека. И ещё я должна была ухаживать за его киберживотными: собакой, двумя кроликами, обезьянкой и большим чёрным котом. Кот мне сразу понравился – он спал в изножье нашей кровати, мурлыкал и на ощупь был прямо как настоящий. Счастье моё было безгранично: если у мужа есть разрешение на содержание киберживотных, ему ничего не стоит получить документ на ребёнка. Но, как и всегда в реальной жизни, счастье быстро закончилось. 

Мой муж оказался крэковым наркоманом. Крэк был настоящим бичом нашего города, он практически не воздействовал на тело, но разрушал мозг. Крэки, так их называли простые люди, к концу жизни превращались в безумных, брызжущих слюной садистов, которых расстреливали, как бешеных зверей. Жажда убивать, калечить, разрушать была свойственна крэкам как дыхание. Вначале он просто отвешивал мне пощёчины и подзатыльники, выкручивал руки – и называл это постельными играми. Любящий мужчина всегда делает своей женщине немного больно, следы на её теле доказывают, что это его женщина и ничья другая, говорил он. Надо мной он издевался мало, ведь мне нужно было выходить из дома за покупками, соседи бы увидели следы, и глава семьи мог доложить в специальные службы; женщина доложить не может – в доме она распоследняя бессловесная тварь. Поэтому все последствия крэковых припадков терпели животные. Первой он уничтожил обезьянку: живьем вырвал ей сердце и дико хохотал, слушая посмертный вой надрывающихся систем. 

– Я был зол, – сказал он мне, сбрасывая дергающиеся останки в мусоросжигатель, – не расстраивайся, дорогая, мы купим другую.

Кроликов я добила сама. Он отделял от них детали, наблюдая, какой и когда отключится – я вскрыла порты и отключила болевые рецепторы. Он включил их снова – тогда я вырубила процессоры и сожгла их. Он меня избил. Так страшно, что я месяц не выходила из дома, тело было синее от побоев, я лежала в бреду, едва дыша. Мне пригрезился наш кот Плутон, он вошёл в спальню, навис надо мной, заглядывая в глаза. Нереально огромный, чёрный, как сама ночь, его уши с мягкими кисточками упирались в потолок, а глаза горели, как огонь в мусоросжигателе.

– Он убьёт тебя, – сказал Плутон, – отрава давно уничтожила его душу. Беги, пока не поздно.

– Я не могу уйти, Плут, ты же знаешь. Меня убьют за неподчинение супругу.

Больше он не появлялся, на следующий день я нашла его висящим на дереве в нашей оранжерее. Муж повесил его, как в древности вешали преступников!

– Он мне надоел, – говорил муж, раскачиваясь на стуле после дозы крэка, – не плачь, дорогая, мы купим нового. Я богат, мы купим всё, что ты захочешь.

– Купи мне свою смерть, Кормак, – ответила я ему и ушла в магазин. Я должна была вести себя как хорошая, добропорядочная собственность.

Вечером я отпустила киберсобаку. Просто вышла с ней погулять и отключила систему поиска дома. На следующий день домашний компьютер сообщил мне, что пса сбил грузовик. Кормак уже начал отрывать от него детали, так что это была более милосердная смерть.

В тот же день муж убил меня. Он бил меня до тех пор, пока сломанное ребро не пробило легкое, и сбросил моё тело в мусоросжигатель. Я думала, в том мире, куда я попаду после смерти, нет ничего, кроме темноты. Но темнота рассеялась, и я увидела перед собой Плутона! Он не походил на кота – это был привлекательный мужчина с кошачьими ушами и пушистым хвостом. На его шее алел след от верёвки.

– Разве у киберкота есть душа? – спросила я осторожно.

– У всего, что мыслит, есть душа. Ты пришла, хозяйка, и теперь мы можем отомстить. Душа киборга слаба, подобные мне существа не способны напасть на человека, только другой человек может. Ты должна его убить, хозяйка, иначе он возьмёт новых животных и новую жену. Его дом пропитан болью, госпожа, это нужно прекратить. Скажи, достаточно ли сильна твоя ненависть?

– Как мне узнать, Плут?

Он кивнул мне за спину, я обернулась. Зеркало. Я увидела себя в миг смерти: окровавленное, изломанное тело, чудовищный труп, а ведь мне не было ещё и двадцати лет. Я долго вглядывалась в своё отражение. Плут подошёл сзади и обнял меня, укачивая в своих руках.

– Он похоронил тебя здесь, ты навечно останешься в этом доме, как и все существа, которых он убил. В этом облике ты будешь бродить тут неприкаянным призраком. Поверь, одиночество твоё будет недолгим – очень скоро другая женщина присоединится к тебе. А когда он умрёт, начнет мучить и преследовать вас, так всегда бывает. Ты хочешь этого, госпожа?

Вначале было трудно: оказывается, призраку надо долго готовиться к убийству. Плутон учил меня, как сдвигать предметы, регулировать силу пламени в мусоросжигателе, наносить Кормаку небольшие царапины во сне. Я училась несколько месяцев, новый брачный договор на его столе заставил меня действовать быстрее. Нет, я не видела столб божественного света, аду тоже было на меня наплевать. У меня никого не было, кроме Плутона. Иногда он превращался в того огромного кота из сна, и я спала на его тёплом теле. Но чаще он выглядел как мужчина в тёмных одеждах со следами петли на шее – следы смерти не уходят, пока не свершится месть.

Я подгадала ночь перед его поездкой в женский интернат. Кормак уже пять дней сидел без дозы, чтобы детекторы медицинской службы его пропустили. Конечно, дирекция интерната знала, что он наркоман, но для них главное, чтобы в момент передачи очередной женщины он выглядел относительно чистым.

Я преследовала его по всему дому, оставляя на его теле глубокие кровоточащие царапины. Нет, на моих пальцах не проросли когти, я оставалась бесплотной. Никогда не думала, что призрак может так сильно искалечить человека – я резала его и рвала, а потом мне стало этого мало. Я погрузила руки в его тело, удовлетворяя ненависть и горечь.

Утром следующего дня я покинула этот мир и отправилась в путешествие на спине огромного чёрного кота. Из нашей квартиры вылетали сгустки света: все существа, которых убил мой муж, обретали свободу. Его я оставила в квартире – вскрыла грудину и брюхо, аккуратно разложила все внутренности рядом, размозжила череп и сожгла мозги. Подумав, я также сожгла все органы, а то, что осталось от его тела, забила запасами крэка – это всё, что он любил в жизни. Пусть это с ним и останется.

Я так никогда и не узнаю, кем я была. Бессловесной вещью? Несчастной женщиной? Безумным призраком? Чудовищем? Это уже неважно. В мире, который мы с Плутоном сможем назвать своим домом, этой грязи и мерзости уже не будет.


End file.
